Weaknesses
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: This will be focusing on the characters' weaknesses.
1. Death is the Way

**So… Decided to rip your hearts out and stomp on them. The amounts of weakness in this series is too perfect to resist. This one will take place right after Abeke realized Shane was dead. (though he's probably just in a comma or something…)**

Abeke stared down at her friend. Her enemy? What was he to her? One minute she loved him, the next she hated him. But the question was, did she ever really hate him?

 _She remembered the first time he'd met her. Both were the other's first friend. She remembered when he tricked her the first time. How sorry he was. She remembered when he had betrayed her. He had took everything from her. Then gave it back. She remembered when he fought against Kovo, causing the Greencloaks to win. Then suddenly she realized, Conor had done greater things. Conor had been the first to take the vows for the Greencloaks, Conor had told Shane off. Conor had told her father off. Conor had always told her the truth. Conor was battling the Wyrm right now, while she sat there mourning over something that couldn't be changed. She realized her stupidity. They were fighting over her._

Abeke needed to choose. The one who'd been good from the start or the one that just died for her. She knew she wasn't good enough for either. If she had only tried to get away from the parasite, Uraza would still be hers. If she had ran from Uraza, Shane wouldn't be dead. Still, she felt that if she told them any choice, they would be hurt. If she picked Shane, Conor might never talk to her again. But if she picked Conor, Shane's death would be in vain.

 _He can't be dead though!_

Abeke felt a tear slip from her eye. She let it slide down her cheek and fall onto Shane's cheek. She watched it travel until it hit the ground and spilt into a million pieces. Finally she let it all out.

Shane cried out as Uraza ripped her teeth through his shoulder. He pushed the leopard off, clutching his shoulder tightly. He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth. Abeke rushed over. The sight of her triggered many things.

 _He remembered meeting her for the first time, her eyes shining with wonder. She had never been farther than the plains of Nilo. He remembered when he'd tricked her during training. The anger she had was fair, but Shane had melted under glare. He remembered when he'd betrayed her. The hurt written on her face killed him. Then he remembered when he helped the Greencloaks defeat Kovo. Her hate unchanging. He had hated himself too. Anyone would hate him after what he did. He knew Conor had liked her the same way, and he knew Conor was closer to winning her over. He would never let Abeke go. He would never give her up. Never. Even if it cost him his life._

"I'm sorry…" He managed to get out.

"No, not you, not you…" Abeke whispered back. Shane closed his eyes, finally at peace with himself.

Conor knew the Wyrm was taking over. There was no way he could stop it. The ropes holding him down were not strong enough.

 _Fight it, fight it…_

 _ **You can't sssstop it, little boy!**_

 _Maybe I can…_

 _ **Give up, ssssshepherd!**_

Conor focused all his strength on stopping the Wyrm. Then suddenly he saw a picture of Abeke in his mind. His will started to slip away…

 _He remembered when she was aiming arrows at the Greencloaks. He remembered when she came over to the Greencloaks' side. He remembered when she had been mad at him for saying sorry. He remembered when he figured out he had a crush on her. He remembered how much Shane meant to her… Until Shane betrayed her. Conor knew he probably wouldn't make it out alive._

Conor opened his eyes the tiniest bit. He saw a knife. One that might actually kill him.

"Briggan, hand me the knife…" Conor told the wolf. Briggan shook his head. Conor pushed himself into a laying position and gripped the knife in his mouth. Then he slowly inched it down to his hands. Suddenly, he was very light-headed. Then, he had no control of his body. The Wyrm had taken over.

 **Okay, I know pretty much everyone hates me now. I'm gonna go reread it and most likely cry. I will soon be posting a one-shot about Conor having a bad dream about the Wyrm. But the next chapter will be about Reilin and the Bile. That's all for now!**


	2. Relations and Problems

**Okay, so I have some good reviews that have kept me on this story.**

 **Evergreendusk : Hey, it's cool that your back. Thanks for the review, it really helped.**

 **66* : Yes, oh dear is right!**

 **The Unknown is Here : Here's a shout out for reviewing!**

 **Also, if anyone likes Minecraft, I have posted a story there. It's called When you Tamper With the Worlds and it's about when I summon the Spirit Animals people into Minecraft. Anyway, let's get started. It takes place between Against the Tide and Rise and Fall. (Rise and Fall was so sad!)**

Meilin sat in her jail cell, cursing herself for being so mean. Her poor Jhi, what the Panda had to endure while being her spirit animal. Meilin should have been grateful for even getting a spirit animal, instead of disappointed when she didn't get one she wanted. She had been like a child on Christmas when they didn't get the toy they wanted.

 _A spoiled brat, that's what I am._ Meilin thought bitterly as she held back tears. She played the Bile scene in her head again, remembering every last detail. She saw herself, screaming at whatever was controlling her to stop, to have mercy on someone who had none themselves. Jhi reached out a paw and patted Meilin's shoulder comfortingly. The girl ignored it, feeling like she wasn't honorary enough to have a Great Beast as her spirit animal. She started to wonder what Rollan was doing. Was he happy that she had finally left? Or was he sad that she was gone? Or was he indifferent, not caring which way it went? Yes, it was true that she had grown to like him, but was it the same on the other side?

"Jhi, just kill me. It won't matter anyway. I'm better off dead." Meilin spoke shakily. Jhi, in response, crawled over to Meilin and plopped down beside her. Meilin finally gave up, leaning into the soft fur where she began to cry.

Rollan laid in his bed, trying not to think of Meilin. He thought about cake, and Essix, and various other things that he liked. But it always led back to Meilin.

 _Why?_ He thought. _Why does life do this to me?_ Abeke had been taken too. And Conor was probably really confused considering he wasn't even there when it happened. _Life is cruel to everyone, that's why._ They'd all gone through things, either in the past or in the Devourer war. Well, except maybe Conor, that guy got way too lucky.

"CAW! CAW CAW!" Essix screeched, perhaps to wake Rollan from his dark thoughts.

"Yes, yes, I know. Don't think about Meilin or anything relatively close to her." Rollan said annoyed. But he couldn't but think of her. She was… Well, he liked her. Even after all the disputes and fights, he tended to get close to her, and once your close to someone, there's no going back.

 _No going back, huh? Let me prove you wrong._ Rollan focused on everything he didn't like about her. He focused on her snobby personality, her arrogance, and her coldness. It didn't work at all. He fell asleep to bad thoughts and worries for his partner, his friend. _Meilin._

 **Okay, I liked that. I prefer writing about Shane or Conor, or even Abeke because I get best of both worlds. Anyway, I have a Minecraft story up about the characters of Spirit Animals getting sucked into Minecraft by yours truly, me. It's a lot better than it sounds.**


	3. Dreams Aren't That Great

**So, I'm back already. I really like this story, I think it can go somewhere. Oh what am I saying? Enough with the sappy lappy!**

 **Evergreendusk : Thanks for the tip, I'll remember that!**

 **This one is, well… You'll see.**

 **Takes place six years from Fall of the Beasts.**

Everything was hazy. Conor felt like he was walking on air. Briggan stood beside him, staring up with big blue eyes. He saw nothing but white. Tons and tons of white. Briggan suddenly started whimpering. The world started to take on color, dark colors. There were grays and blacks and browns. Then Conor knew where he was. Everything started to click in his mind. He was in Sadre. The place where…

 _No…_ He thought, eyes widening in shock. He felt a little dizzy. It seemed real now, even though he knew there was no way he could be here. _This can't be. We… We escaped this horror! I must be dreaming, or something…_ Then Briggan growled, snapping Conor out of his thoughts. He saw blood… Bloody foot-prints and he felt the need to run. Run as fast as he could muster. He couldn't let whatever made those foot-prints catch him. It would cost him his life. But he didn't move an inch. He was frozen in place by fear. Briggan suddenly raced off, in the direction of the foot-prints.

"Briggan, no!" Conor screamed. For some reason, it took a lot of effort to say that. Conor chased his wolf, coming to a halt when he saw where he ended up. He was in a room made of stone, with a person standing in the middle. Zerif, holding a knife colored in red with blood, stood in the middle of the disturbing room.

"Why, who is it? It's the person we've been waiting for. Isn't that right, Wyrm?" The oily man said, smirking wickedly. _No… Not again…_ Conor looked around, seeing all his friend laid, dead, on the floor.

 _ **Helloooo. Isn't it wonderful that our old friend showed up.**_ The Wyrm spoke in the deep, dark, and terrifying voice it carried.

"I'm not your friend!" Conor cried out. Briggan staggered a bit, then fell over, dead. Conor knew he had tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

 _Run._ He thought as he sprinted away from the scene, panting badly. There was no way out, and he knew that, but he got as far away as he could from that traitor. He dashed, leaping over every rock, jumping over everything in the way. Then he tripped, falling down. He tried getting up, but he was too winded. He heard snarls and growls surround him. He knew it was over. He knew his fate. He hated what was about to become of him, but he couldn't fight it. There was no where to go, there was no way to fight. He heard foot-steps approach him, boots stopping right in front of his face.

"You thought you could run? You thought you could hide? Well, hate to break it to you, but that's impossible." The voice sounded familiar. It wasn't Zerif's though, so who was it? "Look up at me, Conor. See who this is." Conor tilted his head up to see something shocking. His expression went from sad to shocked in less than a second. Before him stood Rollan, his best friend. The orphan was dressed very neatly, it was very out of place in the dirty underground. The Many stood patiently behind him, awaiting his orders. It was confusing since Rollan didn't have a spiral on his head, meaning he wasn't being controlled. Conor wouldn't have blamed him if there had been one, since Rollan would have been in the same situation as Conor.

"What… What are you doing here?" Conor asked hoarsely, voice cracking on every word.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Last time I checked you were controlling Eura and Greenhaven all at once. That was what you chose to control. But noooo, you have to rebel. Just like every other time we've let you be alone."

"What? Rollan, you're making no sense! Aren't I being controlled by the Wyrm?" Conor was tempted to try to run again, but he couldn't go anywhere with the Many on his every side.

"No, you're a leader of the Many, remember? No parasite? It's the deal you came up with. But since you've rebelled three times now, your definitely getting one!" Rollan said, pulling out a bottle, containing Conor worst nightmare. "Nighty night, Conor." Conor jumped to his feet and dashed in a random direction. The Many grabbed his arms and with surprising strength, dragged over to Rollan's wicked smirk. It matched Zerif's perfectly. The Many forced Conor on his knees.

"Please, Rollan. Please." Conor begged.

"You had your chance." Rollan stated, finishing off any of Conor's hope left. The Amayan twisted the lid and chucked the parasite at Conor as the blonde boy screamed out in fear. Conor squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the worst.

Conor jerked awake in his bed. In his room. He was breathing as hard as allowed and was sweating furiously. He swallowed to calm himself a little. Briggan jumped up onto his lap, staring at him with alarmed eyes. Conor reached up and scratched Briggan behind the ear as if to tell the wolf that everything was alright. The door swung open to reveal a panicked Meilin and a worried Abeke. Shane, Abeke's boyfriend, stood behind them, a grimace of worry on his face.

"What's wrong, Conor? Is there something attacking?" Meilin asked, already whipping out her quarterstaff and positioning herself in a fighting stance.

"No. It's… It's nothing." Conor lied, unable to meet their eyes. Quite frequently, he woke up his friends with his nightmares. He felt bad that he was the reason their sleep was stolen from them.

"It's obviously something." Shane said, looking tired. They had found out Shane had just been in a coma, so he was fine. They all decided to live in an abandoned inn. All five of them together, every day and… Every night.

"Was it another nightmare?" Abeke asked gently.

"What's going on?" Rollan questioned as he sped down the hall and right into Shane knocking them both down. Conor jumped back a bit when Rollan ran in. The dream had caused some mistrust he assumed.

"Yes. It was a dream." Conor answered Abeke once he recovered. Rollan pushed his way through into the room, making Conor gulp a bit. He couldn't get that image of evil Rollan out of his head.

"Wrym dream?" Rollan asked, inching closer and closer until…

"Stop!" Conor cried out. Almost every dream he had was horrifying, and it left him broken. Some nights he didn't scream out, which resulted in his friends staying asleep. It also resulted in him having to council himself. This was the first dream he had where one of his friends betrayed him. The group shared a quizzical look, then Meilin turned to him. She carefully stepped forward, then she sat on the side of his bed.

"Let's talk about this." She said.

 **Okay, so that was fun and disturbing to write. I honestly didn't think it would so sad to write. I mean, a while ago I wrote one where Shane died and Conor almost did, and I didn't even cry. But this one… It just kinda broke my heart. Wow, I am sappy tonight! Anyway, hope that was good enough for y'all, see you next time!**


	4. Guilt and Confessions

**Whelp, I'm back. Reviews certainly help me write!**

 **WintrySkies1220 : Thanks for all the reviews! They were awesome. And I completely agree. Conor angst is the best! So that's what I'm doing today.**

 **Guest : I will do other characters than the main four if that's what you want. I'd be fine with pretty much anyone. Just name somebody and I'll think up a story.**

 **Anyway, enough with my rambling, let's get started!**

Conor sat awake, watching the others sleep. Underground in Sadre, awaiting the Wyrm to take over was agonizing. Kovo had given up on him so quickly, Takoda having signs of the same attitude. Meilin was the only one who believed in him. The only one. Even Conor had given up. Meilin started to stir, almost as if she was sensing the Euran's thoughts. Soon, the girl sat up, her black hair messy. She noticed Conor's tear-streaked face and got up to help.

"Why aren't you sleeping? You told me you weren't having nightmares anymore!" Meilin said sternly in a harsh whisper.

"I was trying to keep guard." Conor lied. Of course he was still having nightmares. Why else would he be up and crying?

"Then why do I see bags under your eyes?" Meilin asked, narrowing her already narrow eyes in disbelief.

"We don't get a lot of sleep underground, do we?" Conor said, quieter than ever. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just didn't want to make Meilin worry.

"Well, I'll take guard now." Meilin stated, shifting around behind Conor.

"That's okay. You should go sleep. My rest doesn't matter as much as yours does." Conor said softly. Briggan also started to wake.

"Don't say things like that!" Meilin exclaimed, thumping the blonde boy on the head.

"Why not? You know it's true." Conor insisted, much to Meilin's dislike.

"No, it's not true. You matter more than you think. Your worth doesn't just magically disappear when you get a parasite." Meilin started. After a moment of silence, she continued. "You're needed as much as I am, if not more. You're the leader of our group. You're the one who helped us through everything. Now it's my turn."

"I didn't help anyone." Conor argued quietly.

"Yes, you did. You helped Abeke be accepted when she switched to the Greencloaks. You helped Rollan overcome his depression when Tarik died. In fact, you are the reason Rollan's even still with us right now. If it hadn't been for you, Rollan would have ran away, and I would have never opened up to you and Abeke."

"I guess that's true…" Conor said, looking a bit less solemn.

"Now at least try to sleep. I can't have you failing to stay awake while Kovo and me have a showdown." Meilin joked a bit, smiling to herself. Conor smiled a little too, but it was more strained than Meilin's. He laid down, slipping into a pleasant sleep for the first time in forever.

 **Meanwhile…**

Abeke sat on her bed, trying desperately not to think about Uraza. The poor leopard had no memories left, nothing to hold on to. Abeke at least could think of all the good times they had together, but it only brought the Niloan sorrow. Her door creaked open a crack.

"Abeke, can I come in?" Rollan's usually happy voice asked, now filled concern.

"Yes." Abeke answered, cleaning herself up. The Amayan slid in, closing the door behind him. Just before it completely closed, Abeke spotted Devin and Karmo peeking in.

"Is everything okay?" Rollan inquired.

"Yes. Everything's fine." Abeke lied.

"I know better than that." Rollan said.

"Then why'd you ask?" Abeke questioned.

"I wanted to see if you'd lie or not. Now tell me what's bothering you…"

After a few minutes, Abeke had told Rollan everything. Suddenly, the door burst open and Devin and Karmo laid on the ground. Devin was pinned under Karmo, who was frozen. Devin squirmed and tried desperately to escape, but Karmo's body prevented him from moving an inch.

"Were you listening the whole time?" Rollan asked, sounding annoyed.

"No… O-of course not!" Devin stuttered. Karmo gaped in shock.

"I'm sorry that Devin here ruined you guys' moment. He's _such_ an eavesdropper." Karmo apologized, snapping out of his daze.

"It's fine. Just don't tell Shane. I don't want 'King' mulling over my problems like he loves to do." Abeke told them. Devin started smiling goofily.

"Somebody's got a crush, somebody's got a crush…" The Euran brat sing-songed. Abeke swiped at him, but he slid out from Karmo and ran into the halls, continuing his ridiculous tune.

 **In the hall…**

Shane walked calmly around, doing normal things. That is until he saw Devin running around singing something about a crush.

"Devin… what the heck are you doing?" Shane inquired, somewhat scared of the answer.

"Good news dude! Somebody's got a crush on you… wink wink…" Devin informed the bewildered King.

"Um… okay?" Shane said, at a loss for words. Devin finally calmed down and walked away, still humming his stupid song.

 **Okay, that's all done. I couldn't resist putting some humor in there…**

 **A thanks to my beautiful beta, Fight4Whales!**


	5. The Death of a Warrior

**So hello again, my minions! Yeah, I really need a life. Anyway, I'm going to be doing a Finn Cooley one-shot as requested by guest. I want to thank WintrySkies1220 for continuing to review on every chapter!**

 **P.S. I don't know exactly when Finn lost Donn, but I know it's another SA plot-hole. Oh, and this may be a bit more violent than usual.**

Twelve year old Finn sat under the Greenhaven pecan tree, quietly reading a book. His wildcat, Donn, was asleep beside him. The melanised leopard purred slightly. Suddenly, a loud battle cry cut through the air, startling Finn. He jumped up, swiftly grabbing his sword. Donn started growling, moving into a tense position himself. A bunch of soldiers stormed the area, somehow breaking through the iron gate. They charged wildly, swinging their weapons at anyone close. Finn and Donn charged together, taking out a few along the way. For a while, Finn and Donn managed the attack. That is, until Finn heard one of his brothers scream. He turned and saw his youngest brother being held down. A man held a sword above his head. Finn forgot everything and ran towards the eleven year old boy. Finn got closer and closer. He was almost there and he could save his brother. But Finn hadn't ran fast enough. The man brought the sword down, striking a fatal blow. Finn felt anger rise up in him and he quickly ended the man. He turned and all he could see was death. Death, war, blood. He saw his brothers all die. He fell to his knees, overwhelmed by it all. He heard a loud snarl and a whimper in return. He knew the sound all too well. He turned towards the sound. Sure enough, there was Donn, being attacked by a lemur. The lemur snarled before each swipe. Thankfully, only one swipe had gotten the black wildcat. Finn jumped up, only to be roughly pushed back onto the ground. Finn felt very strong arms pin him down. He squirmed a bit, but quickly gave up when the pressure got heavier. The person holding him down grabbed his hair and forced his face out of the dirt, angling him to directly see the battle Donn was having… and losing.

"Worried about your spirit animal?" A woman's voice asked mockingly. "Why don't you watch it die?" She yanked his hair even more backward, straining his neck. Finn knew he was probably dead, along with Donn. Until he had an idea that could save Donn, and perhaps even himself.

"Donn!" Finn cried desperately, trying to get the wildcat's attention. "Donn!" The wildcat turned to look at the white-haired boy. Finn barely slipped out his arm and extended it towards the melanised leopard. Donn got the message and willed himself into dormant state. The woman holding Finn down made a noise of frustration and accidentally loosed the pressure on Finn. He took the advantage and flipped himself so he was facing her. He kneed her in the gut. She gritted her teeth and rolled off of him, allowing him to escape. He pushed himself up quickly and sprinted away, afraid for his life.

[One year later]

Thirteen year old Finn sat in a dark room, toying with a flute. Donn hadn't come out since the little battle that he had where he lost all his brothers. Not that he'd tried to bring Donn out anyway. He heard loud foot-steps enter the blackness.

"Finn? Are you in here again?" A voice questioned. Finn knew just by the foot-falls that it was the coffee loving leader of the Greencloaks.

"Yes, Olvan." Finn responded. Olvan stumbled into the area Finn was sitting in.

"Have you called Donn out yet?" Olvan asked.

"No."

"You can't keep him in there forever, you know." Finn knew this was Olvan's way of telling Finn to call him out. Finn sighed and did as requested. Nothing happened. Finn tried again, and failed again.

"He won't come out." Finn said.

"What do you mean he won't come out?"

"I mean he won't come out." Finn felt panic start to rise up in his throat. What if he'd kept Donn in dormant too long and he had died? Olvan's eyes widened.

"Why don't we go ask Lenori?" Olvan suggested calmly, but Finn could see the panic in his eyes.

"I guess she'd be the best person to talk to…" Finn sighed.

[Ten years later]

Finn walked to the dark room he spent so much of his time in. He'd just finished with Lenori. Finn pushed the curtains apart and came into the room, eyes starting to adjust. He saw a Zhongese girl sitting in the room. He smiled. Meilin, one of the Four Fallen, was in his room, and she looked as if she struggled with a complicated bond too.

 **Whelp, that's all! Hope it was good enough for you, guest!**


End file.
